


omg-werewolves-please!

by maraudeer, pete_za



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, camping au?, dex is stubborn and the rest of the frogs are petty, we originally were going to call this “frogs and werewolves but this is better”, werewolf au? possibly, we’re still unsure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudeer/pseuds/maraudeer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pete_za/pseuds/pete_za
Summary: Dex tries to come out to Nursey and Chowder but panics and says “I’m a werewolf.” Nursey and Chowder just take his word and help him get to the nearest forest every full moon where he just hangs around for the night and regrets everything.





	omg-werewolves-please!

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by tumblr user @/omgpromptsplease

 

Dex walked into the Haus’ kitchen and sighed resolutely at the sight of Chowder and Nursey. 

 

“‘Sup Dex,” Nurse called from his perch at the countertop. Chowder, with a mouth full of cereal, nodded as a hello. 

 

“There’s something I need to talk to you guys about.” He swallowed the lump in his throat and approached his friends. It only made sense to tell them and the rest of the team because now that Bitty and Jack were out, it seemed almost ridiculous to hide in the closet. 

 

Chowder’s facial expression changed into one of concern. “You know you can tell us anything, Dex. We’re a team. We have your back.” 

 

“I...I–uh. It’s not like it’s a big deal or anything. I’m...a werewolf,” he blurted. The hopeful look in Nursey’s eyes vanished, his playful smirk fell into a frown. 

 

“ _ What _ ?” they chorused. 

 

The defenseman’s skin turned red, so ashamedly red. “ _ Fuck me _ ,” he thought, “ _ why can’t I ever do anything normally _ ?”

 

“Um…” The Haus was silent. “Are you sure that’s what you meant?” Chowder said slowly. 

 

There was a brief pause while Dex thought about his options. 

 

And then, “...Yes?”

 

Nursey spoke up, “Are you sure about that?”

 

“ _ Yes _ ! Why are you mocking me. I’m trying here!” Dex’s ears were inflamed. 

 

Both boys put their hands up in surrender, “Okay! Okay.” 

 

“So…” Chowder began. “What do you want us to do about it?” 

 

“...Is it kinda like Remus Lupin’s lycanthropy? Do you want us to drop you off in the forest once a month.” The boys couldn’t tell if Nursey was joking or not.

 

* * *

 

 

“So we’ll get you in the morning Dex. Call us if you need anything!” Chowder shouted as he and Derek climbed back into the car. 

 

Dex gave them a thumbs up as he stood at the edge of the woods, surrounded by a horde of camping supplies. 

 

As Nursey and Chowder drove off and Dex got smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror, Nursey finally found the courage to speak up. “I know this was my idea and all...but we know he’s not actually a werewolf...right?”

 

A beat of silence passed. 

 

“Of fucking course. This is Poindexter we’re talking about, you know he has too much pride to backpedal on this now.”

 

“I know, but do we really want to drive out to the woods and drop him off every month?”

 

“As long as it takes for him to crack.” Chowder set his jaw and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

 

* * *

 

 

If Dex was being honest, it wasn’t really that bad. A monthly camping trip? He  _ liked  _ camping. It wasn’t until January that things got so bad he knew he couldn’t drag on this lie any longer. 

 

Just like every month, his fellow frogs drove him to his usual spot in the woods off campus. He zipped up his puffy winter coat and stared out at the snowy forest scene with a look of anxious regret. 

 

“Don’t forget your hat,” Nursey said thoughtfully.  

 

“This time I packed the thermal blanket for you!” Chowder exclaimed. He was bouncing in his seat because the Sharks were 9-0 as of tonight. 

 

Dex stayed in his seat. 

 

“You better get out there,” Nurse said. “It’s almost moonrise. You know we can’t be here when you transform.”

 

There was a ruffle of his coat as Dex turned his head once again to the below freezing temperatures of the snowy banks. 

 

He sighed resolutely, “You guys, I need to talk to you about something.”

 

“You know you can tell us anything Dex,” Nursey said.

 

“Yeah,” Chowder agreed, turning around and handing Dex a thermos of hot chocolate. “We’ve got your back.”

 

That was the last straw for Dex.

 

“I’m not a werewolf, I’m just gay.”

 

The two in the front seat looked at each other before speaking. “...You’re not a  _ gay _ werewolf?”

 

“ _ No _ . Just...gay.”

 

“Well we knew you were gay, it’s just that the werewolf thing really threw us off.”

 

“Do you still want to go camping or…” 

 

“No! The thermal blankets are scratchy, I always get woken up by hungry raccoons, I’m scared I’ll attract a bear with the fire, and the hot chocolate you make for me, Chowder, it’s shitty!”

 

“If you’re a werewolf, why are you so afraid of bears?” Nursey asked.

 

“ _ I’m not a werewolf _ !”

 

“Yeah Nurse,” Chowder rolled his eyes. “Werewolves don’t live in this part of the country.”

 

“You know,” Nursey turned to Chowder, seemingly ignoring Dex. “In hindsight, that really should have tipped us off.”

 

Dex shook with rage in the backseat. They both turned around to face him. “We knew the whole time,” they deadpanned. 

 

“Then why didn’t you say anything! I’ve been camping in the woods for  _ months _ for no reason!”

 

Chowder shrugged, “You would’ve told us eventually.”

 

“We figured you still had some things to sort through and the time alone would do you good.” 

 

“Well, I could have had alone time  _ indoors _ .”

 

“But,” Chowder said cautiously. “This was more funny.”

 

“Okay. I’m sorry about all this,” Dex apologized. “I should have been more straightforward, but can we just go home now?”

 

“Yes, thank god,” Nursey said. “It’s cold out here.”

  
As Chowder pulled away from the forest, he asked, “So...do you really think my hot chocolate is shitty?”

 

Nursey turned to him, “...I thought you were making it that way on purpose.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is Dex actually a werewolf? 
> 
> you can find us on tumblr @/bitzofzimbits & @/smalltownwriter


End file.
